Conventional windshield sunshades typically comprise solid cloth, film panels or solid material blinds. Sunshades of these types are designed to reflect sunlight and prevent it from shining onto interior surfaces of a vehicle. One unfortunate side effect of conventional sunshades is a localized heat build up between the sunshade and the windshield. This heat buildup can be particularly problematic in aircraft applications where such heat buildups can cause windshield de-lamination, which is very costly to repair.
The prior art also teaches use of electric fans to circulate air within the interior of a vehicle, or to circulate air into the vehicle through an open window. Such fans are not, however, effective for obviating the heat buildup between a sunshade and non-opening windshield.